The Man That Wouldn't Move
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Sorta-song fic to The Man That Wouldn't Move by The Script. Akuroku, LarXion/RakuShion and Dexion. Roxas leaves and Axel sits at the corner they first met...Roxas hears about it on the news and Deyx sings...Sound interesting enought to read?


Axel watched the Plane leave the Air port for Destiny Island.

He fell onto the chair, Demyx and his sister catching up just as he broke into tears at the loss that had just flown away.

"Roxas…"

He was gone…and Axel had never told him he loved him.

Demyx looked at his heart broken friend-sitting at the corner where he and his now gone lover had first met, bumping into each other in what might have been the most comical meeting of all mankind.

Now…now it hurt to see the corner and so Demyx set next to Axel-who had been sitting on the ground at this corner for well over four hours.

He took out a piece of paper and began to write…

Axel looked at the sky mournfully-his pale skin now a sickly color rather than the strangely appealing color it once was.

He had been sitting here for days, every night he slept in the sleeping bag that Demyx had brought him the first night.

A picture set in his hand, curled to his thin chest protectively-of Roxas smiling at a fair he and the blonde had attended on one of their dates/outings.

Demyx had also brought him a cardboard sign in the hopes that it would help-on it read 'If you see this guy can you tell him where I am' and a picture of Roxas on it.

A man tried to give him a ten but he shook his head and just smiled as the Man gave him a funny look and walked away.

People had started to notice that he never left-a rather large crowd had appeared just a little down the road from where he was and all were discreetly staring at him.

One was shooting a video with their phone and another was talking on theirs, making small hand movements towards him.

Demyx just slid into the spot next to him and handed him a box of Chinese food-he hardly ate anymore.

The two of them set in silence until Larxene-Demyx Sister-joined them and Demyx scribbled onto a piece of paper.

Roxas sighed softly, watching the news on Channel 3 like he did every day.

Zexion and Xion walked into the living room of their shared apartment and set on the couch he was on, on both sides.

"Thinking about that guy again?" Xion asked as she watched the guy on the T.V. as he went over some story or another about tomorrow's broadcast.

"And Tomorrow-let's hope he's still there. Our big story will be on the Man Who Can't Be Moved…I'm Chris Whatchamacallit of Channel 3 and I'm out."

The show faded out and Zexion turned to television off.

"Yes…I miss him…wonder where he is now?" Roxas sighed and drifted into the couch.

"Why don't you go for a visit and see?" in the month that Roxas had been in Destiny Island, he had met the two best friends of his life. Zexion and Xion.

"I-I couldn't…he's probably forgotten all about me by now."

Axel glared at the police man sadly, his eyes pleading with the man.

"Son, You can't stay here…"

Axel sighed…

"There's someone I'm waiting for. If it's a day, a month, a year. I must stay here. Even if it rains or snows-" which it was, snowing I mean.

"If Roxas changes his mind, this is the first place he will go. Please, I'm not bothering anyone and I'm not getting any money out of it! Don't force me to move, Sir. I won't."

The police sighed and looked around.

"Anyone have a problem with 'em?"

The corner was by now getting extremely crowded with his audience and the whole of the street resounded with a 'no' loud enough to shock even Axel in his dim state of mind.

The man shrugged and walked away, Demyx and Larxene both walked closer and slid down on the snowy sidewalk, Larxene handed Axel a jacket and Demyx set and wrote on the piece of paper.

"Sir, Sir! Can I ask you some questions please?" the women kneeled down in front of Axel and stuck a microphone in his face, he winced back and nodded as the camera came closer.

"Who are you sir?"

"…Axel."

"And who is Roxas?"

"…That is a hard question to answer."

"Try your best sir."

"Roxas…is…Roxas is the light in my world…he's the life source of me. I love him…and now he's gone."

Axel closed his eyes, crushing the picture still in his frail hands closer.

"…He's dead?"

"No!" Axel glared at the women and she smiled apologetically.

"He moved away before I could tell him."

"So why are you staying here? Does this place hold some special meaning to you and Roxas?"

Demyx tapped the lady on the shoulder.

"I think I can answer that much easier than Axel. I've been writing this stupid song since Roxas left."

The lady shrugged and nodded her consent before motioning the camera to Demyx.

But Demyx just slid down the wall next to Axel and smiled.

The red head shrugged his shoulder and pushed Demyx affectionately as Larxene appeared on the other side of Axel.

"Here it goes…"

Roxas set, stunned and opened mouthed as he listened to one of his old lovers friends sing the song that the whole situation seemingly applied to.

"_Going back to the corner,  
where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,  
I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard  
Got your picture in my hand  
Saying 'if you see this girl can you tell her where I am'_"  
Roxas had ordered Zexion to buy a plane ticket for the next plane to Twilight Town before the first verse was finished.

He had Xion bring up the news cast on her phone not a second after Zexion had bought three.

"_Some try to hand me money  
They don't understand,  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense  
What else can I do?  
How can I move on  
when I'm still in love with you_?"

"_Cause' if one day you wake up  
and find that your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
Then you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street,  
So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving_."  
Axel watched as slowly the whole corner of people silently weeps small tears.

The news women was wiping at her eyes and giving him sad looks as Demyx continued to sing the song he had scribbled onto that piece of paper.

"_Policeman says 'Son you can't stay here'  
I say there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year, _

_Gotta stand my ground,  
even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind,  
this is the first place she will go_."

Twilight town was a good days journey by car…maybe three hours by plane…but it was only twenty minutes by Gummi ship.

He hugged Zexion again for his smart thinking, smiled at their pilot-Cid-then went back to Xion's phone to watch the song sadly.

"_Cause' if one day you wake up  
and find that your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
Then you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street,  
So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving_…"  
Xion sighed softly-wiping at her eyes and hugging Roxas to her as they listened to the sad song together with Zexion and two other friends-Cid and his lover Vincent (Valentine…)

"_People talk about the guy,  
thats waiting in on a girl  
Woooaah -oooh  
There are no holes in his shoes,  
But a big hole in his world  
Oooooh_"

-  
"_Maybe I'll get famous for the man who can't be moved,  
and maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,  
and you'd come running to the corner,  
Cause' you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved_."  
Axel smiled at Demyx again…he was good at predicting the future…or adding things to a song very well…

"_Cause' if one day you wake up,  
and find that your missing me,  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
and you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street  
so I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving_."

It did surprise Axel when Larxene sung a small back up roll…she hated to sing-despite having a beautiful voice like her younger brother, though he was much better at it than she because of his practice.

"_Cause' if one day you wake up,  
and find that your missing me,  
and your heart starts to wonder  
where on this earth I could be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
to the place that we'd meet  
and you'd see me waiting for you  
on the corner of the street_…

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag; I'm not gonna move_…"

Demyx finished with a sigh and a slight smile before opening his eyes and winking at the women.

"Does that answer your question ma'am?"

"Yes sir…Thank you…I think that story had touched all of us in some way today…and I truly hope you find who you're looking for Mr. Axel."

Axel just smiled and thanked her quietly.

Roxas smirked as he jumped from the ship before it had landed, before any of the others got out he was running down the road, yelling back "I'm going on ahead! See you later!"

He was tearing up as he tore through the town, headed for the corner.

A rather large crowd of people blocked him from his destination and with a growl he pulled up his long sleeves and started through the jungle of people.

"Please excuse me. Pardon, excuse me. Just fucking move, will you! Damn, it's like trying to find Cloud in a heard of Chocobo's." he snarled under his breath as he gave up trying to be polite and just started to push his way through.

Finally he made it, pushing into the small circle where the news crew was still there, questioning Axel-who looked like Shit!

"Axel…" he whispered as a feeling he hadn't felt in the month he had been away.

Axel's head snapped up so fast that Demyx yelped as the red head tried to find the blonde in the crowd…

It didn't take long.

"Roxas…"

Axel stood on shaky legs and Roxas glared as he realized that this might have been the first time in weeks that Axel had stood up.

"Are you insane?" he growled, waving the camera guy away from him as he walked closer.

"I think so." Axel grinned weakly.

"So, what'cha been up to?" he tried to joke and it made Roxas smile evily.

"You know. This and That, Eating, Sleeping, watching my boyfriend starve himself in the cold instead of just…ya'know, calling me?"

"This was way more romantic."

"That it was." Then Roxas stepped the last few foot and Axel opened his arms and the blonde was pulled to his lover's chest tightly, his arms going up to wrap around the red head's neck-standing on the tips of his toes to do so.

"Thus ends the Man Who Can't Be Moved." Demyx grinned just as a slate haired boy stumbled into him.

"O-oh, I-I'm so s-s-sorry…" the boy was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath.

"Have you seen a guy about my height, blonde hair, making out with a red head, His name is-"

"Roxas, yeah… he's making out with Axel like five feet away from us." Demyx grinned as the boy looked up and caught his eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." He said softly.

"T-thank you…I'm Zexion, Roxas' roomie."

Demyx smiled.

"I'm Demyx. Axel's friend."

"I heard you singing…it was really good."

"Thanks! Say…would you like to go to dinner tonight? I know this place down the street that you could kill for."

"I-I couldn't, really…I me-ean, um…Okay." Zexion smiled and Demyx grinned before Zexion pulled out a napkin and a pen and wrote down his number and the place he would be staying with Roxas and Xion that night,

"How 'bout eight?"

"Sounds nice…"

Larxene smirked as the kid handed her brother his number.

"Nice one Dem." She muttered at the same time she heard someone whisper "Nice one Zex."

She looked over to see a girl about Roxas' height and short black hair.

"Do you know 'em?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm Xion, I room with him and Roxas. You are?"

"A friend of Axel's and his sister. My name is Larxene." She pointed to Demyx who was telling some stupid joke or another and making Zexion laugh.

"Wow…he's good. Zexion never laughs."

Xion smirked and Larxene liked it, she motioned to the empty spot next to her and winked at Xion.

"Please step into my snowy office."

"Gladly." Xion smiled and slid into the spot happily. They were both silent for a moment, just watching as the news women finished up the story and the van roll away, slowly the crowd dispersed as it was clear Axel would be leaving.

"Want'ta go to dinner some time?" Larxene asked off handedly.

"Sure." Xion pulled a note pad from her coat pocket and wrote something down before ripping the note out and handing it the blonde women next to her.

"Sevenish okay?"

"Totally."

"Cool."

Roxas watched in amusement as his friends hooked up with the two blonde siblings.

"Are you back now?"

"For good. The islands are to quiet, couldn't sleep at all." Roxas grinned and leaned up, content to kiss Axel again and again and again.

"I love you." The red head said between two kisses, Roxas smiled at him and lifted his had to rest on Axel's shoulder.

"I love you too."

"And so ends The Man The Wouldn't Move...I'm Chris Whatchamacallit of Channel 3 and I'm out!"


End file.
